


slow hands

by freckleder



Series: Tsukkiyama Month 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, TsukkiYama Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: Tadashi is an uprising fashion designer. He is working on his newest collection when his fiancè Tsukishima, his muse and biggest inspiration for all of his works, surprises him with a visit at his studio.





	slow hands

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima Month - Week Two: Fashion Industry AU
> 
> Wow. My first (and probably last) time writing something nsfw, enjoy.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a young, uprising fashion designer. His works had been discovered by Oikawa Tooru, one of the biggest names in the fashion industry, and he had given Yamaguchi the opportunity to work at his studio. Yamaguchi had been able to produce two collections and was currently occupied with his third one.

He had taken the fashion world in a heartbeat, always surprising with new concepts and ideas. When asked how he came up with them, he answered that his fiancé was his muse and biggest inspiration for all of his works. It hadn’t taken long for the rumours about this mysterious person to start. Who was this mysterious person? What were they doing? Why did Yamaguchi keep them secret?

 

* * *

 

“How’s your project for the magazine coming along?” Oikawa asked while he leaned over the counter of the break room.

Kuroo shrugged. “Could go better, I’m still not completely satisfied with the silhouette.” He sat on the large couch right in the middle of the room, a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Want me to take a look later? Maybe I can offer some advice,” Oikawa said. He was pouring himself a coffee as well.

“Yeah, sure.”

There was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other with raised eyebrows. It opened a second later and a blond guy appeared in the door. They gave him a quick once-over. He wore squarish, black glasses that emphasized his serious expression and an ordinary suit, no brand name. They exchanged a look. He was definitely not someone involved in the fashion industry.  

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Yamaguchi Tadashi. I was told that you would be able to tell me where I can find him,” he addressed both of them.

Kuroo nodded. So he was a visitor. “After you step outside, take the first corridor to your left and the third door there. He should be in his studio right now.”

“Alright, thank you very much. Have a nice day,” he said before disappearing again through the door.

“Do you know that guy?” Oikawa asked.

Kuroo shook his head. “Nah, I’ve never seen him before. I wonder what business he has with Yamaguchi.”

Oikawa shrugged, then he stopped in his tracks and looked at Kuroo with big eyes. “I think we just saw one of the most mysterious men in this world.”

Kuroo frowned, before he realized what Oikawa was trying to say. “No way! Do you think that was Yamaguchi’s fiancé? I’d have bet that he is a famous actor or model.”

“All I know is that a person we have never seen before asked for Yamaguchi, without introducing himself or stating the purpose of his visit,” Oikawa looked at him with raised eyebrows and took a meaningful sip from his coffee. “Also I saw an engagement ring on his finger that matches with Yamaguchi’s.”

“That’s the first thing you should’ve mentioned!”

 

* * *

 

Tadashi was brooding over the details of the jacket he was currently working on, when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in!” he shouted, even though he wasn’t expecting any visitors. Sometimes the interns would be too shy to just walk in, so he glanced up to see what they wanted.

Tadashi dropped the pen he was holding. He pushed his chair back and ran to the door as fast as he could without knocking anything over. Tsukishima was standing in the door, smiling at him. He opened his arms and Tadashi fit right into them.

“Hey,” Tadashi said right next to his ear. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

Tsukishima gave him a peck on his cheek. “I said that I’d come and visit you when I manage to finish work early, and today is that day.” His arms rested at the small of Yamaguchi’s back, pressing him closer to him.

“You should’ve told me earlier,” Tadashi said and leaned back, so he could look Tsukishima in the eyes.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” He gave Tadashi a proper kiss, before he let go of him and put his bag down.

Tadashi smiled. “I am surprised, so I guess that worked.”

Tsukishima returned one of his rare, bright smiles, that Tadashi couldn’t get enough of.

“Do you want something to drink? Coffee?”

Tsukishima nodded. “Yeah, I already found the break room so we can get some there, but maybe later. First I want to see how your collection is going.”

Tadashi’s studio was small. There was a desk with his sketchbook, a lot of lose sheets, and a corkboard with pictures of some of his inspirations pinned on it. His main inspiration was of course standing right next to him, but he had never told him in person. Tsukki must’ve read it in one of the magazines that interviewed him – he was terrible at interviews, they made him too nervous – so he wasn’t sure how much attention he had paid to them.

He had a few racks of clothes on one side, as well as a ton of fabric, two sewing machines and two dress forms. Pattern paper was covering the floor, as well as a measuring tape and some chalk. He never left any pins lying around, the last thing Tadashi wanted was to step on one of them.

“Here are the newest pieces I was working on. That’s the shirt I was talking about yesterday in the evening,” he said while he showed Tsukki the separate pieces.

Tsukki nodded as he listened to Tadashi’s explanations and ideas. “You outdid yourself, I’m sure they’ll look amazing on the models.”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Tadashi said with one raised eyebrow.

“What exactly are you trying to suggest?”

Tadashi wrapped his arms around Tsukki from the back. “Wear my clothes. Please.”

“Tadashi, I don’t know about this. I doubt they’ll fit me and I’m not a model.” Tsukki looked at him like he wasn’t convinced.

“You forget that I’m the one that designed them. As if I’d ever make you wear something that looks bad on you. This is my metier, show me a bit of trust.” He put his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder and looked at him with big eyes. “Come on, please. It’s so rare that you came to visit me.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Fine, I already know that you won’t take no for an answer.”

It didn’t take Tadashi long to pick out an outfit. He determinedly reached for a very detailed floral dress shirt – the embroidery had taken him almost two weeks – and a pair of dark pants. “These are going to be perfect.”

“Where can I try them on?” Tsukishima looked around for a dressing room.

Tadashi shrugged. “Just change, nobody is going to walk in. And if they do, they won’t care. You see a lot of people in their underwear if you work here.” Nonetheless he put a small room divider up so Tsukishima would be more comfortable.

Tadashi tried to be casual and put his hair in a messy ponytail as he waited for Tsukishima to change. The anticipation was building up in him as he listened to the rustling of fabric.

“I think I’m done?” Tsukishima said behind the room divider. He stepped forth and Tadashi took a sharp breath.

The red of the carefully placed flowers contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. The sheerness of the white button-up was like soft mist, engulfing him. The black pants added a polished touch that left Tadashi breathless.

“What do you think?” Tsukishima asked, concerned by Tadashi’s silence.

Tadashi swallowed hard. “You look beautiful.” He took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Tsukishima. He had caught him off guard, because Tsukishima blinked at him a few times and his cheeks went a slightly deeper red.

Tadashi reached forward to fix his collar, before running his hands along Tsukishima’s neck.

“You think so?” Tsukishima asked, their faces almost touching.

It was a rhetorical question. Tadashi responded by closing the gap between them and kissing Tsukishima. His lips were soft and slowly moving against Tadashi’s. One of Tadashi’s hands brushed against the back of Tsukishima’s neck and then wandered upwards through his hair. He had always loved Tsukishima’s soft, short hair. It was shining like gold when the sunlight hit it, so bright it was almost blinding him.

Tsukishima cupped Tadashi’s face and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Tadashi sighed into the kiss and followed Tsukishima’s example. They were slowly moving to Tadashi’s large desk right next to them. Tsukishima was standing with the back to it and, urged by Tadashi, sat on its edge.

“You can…sit on it properly,” Tadashi said, still breathless. “I don’t mind. You won’t crumble anything important.”

He kissed Tsukishima again, this time more urgent and rougher than before. Tadashi slipped his hands underneath Tsukishima’s shirt and ran them up and down his back. The soft material of the fabric brushed against the back of his hands as he traced Tsukishima’s spine. He felt him shiver underneath him, a sign that he should continue.

They separated for a second to catch their breath. It was silent in the room except for the beating of their hearts and the occasional footsteps of someone passing by. Tsukishima started planting kisses along Tadashi’s neck, so soft that they were almost just whispers against his skin. His bangs were brushing against his ear and Tadashi had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing. A giggle still escaped him, and Tsukishima leaned back so he could have a proper look at his face.

Their eyes met and Tsukishima’s expression softened, before he started laughing as well.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…we’re sitting here, on your desk, making out in broad daylight at your work.” His cheeks were flushed and his lips were red from all the kissing. “This is so stupid.”

The tenderness in his voice made Tadashi’s heart beat faster. It was rare that Tsukishima let himself be swept up by Tadashi’s pace. “Is that necessarily a bad thing?”

“I didn’t say that. But we shouldn’t do this while I’m wearing your clothes, what if they got damaged.”

Tadashi gave him a sheepish smile as he undid the first button of Tsukishima’s shirt. “Well, I guess we need to take them off then.”

“Tadashi.”

He raised an eyebrow and undid the next one as well. “Tsukki,” he replied playfully.  

“Tadashi. Seriously, we’re right in front of the door.”

Tadashi cocked his head to one side in question. “I can always go and lock it. Of course only if you _want_ to continue?”

There was a brief hint of hesitation in Tsukishima’s eyes. Tadashi got it. He had come to his studio for the first time and they were trying to keep his existence secret. Tsukishima had stated often times that he didn’t want to be on pictures or in magazines. He liked his privacy and he wouldn’t want to be followed by photographers. Tadashi respected that.

He bit his lip as he waited for Tsukishima’s answer, trying to ignore how hot and bothered he felt at the moment.

Tsukishima sighed and averted his gaze. “I wanna continue...But I haven’t showered and I’m straight out of work, so we won’t be able to go all the way.”

“Same, let’s leave that for later in the evening,” Tadashi replied. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from Tsukishima and locked the door for good. Now nobody could come in and interrupt them.

Meanwhile Tsukishima had already finished unbuttoning his shirt, so it was loosely hanging over his shoulders. Tadashi was glad that the door was locked, this wasn’t a sight he was willing to share with anyone.

“Hey, stop doing all the work for me,” he said playfully as he slid in right between Tsukishima’s legs and pulled him closer. Then he slowly reached for Tsukishima’s glasses, who closed his eyes and let Tadashi take them off for him. He put them a safe distance away, so they wouldn’t accidently knock them off the desk.

His hands were resting on each of Tsukishima’s calves and he drew lazy circles on them, while moving upwards and downwards. Tsukishima had resumed biting and kissing Tadashi’s neck, eliciting soft shudders from Tadashi. Heat was creeping up his spine and into his cheeks, any more and they’d start glowing.

Tadashi’s hands were moving upwards. He played with the hem of Tsukishima’s pants and tugged on it, before his fingers touched his bare hips. Tsukishima flinched at the first touch, but eased into the movement. Tadashi was slowly tracing Tsukishima’s sides with his fingertips, before switching to his palms.

“You can…go a bit faster,” Tsukishima whispered against his neck. He wrapped his legs around Tadashi and pulled him even closer until their bodies were flushed against each other.

Tadashi swallowed hard. He wanted to go slow and enjoy the moment, they wouldn’t have opportunities like these very often, but he couldn’t resist when Tsukishima was asking him like that. His palms worked their way up, over Tsukishima’s stomach, lingering a bit at his chest, before he slipped his shirt right off.

He winced at a particularly hard bite from Tsukishima, barely able to hold back his voice. Then Tsukishima licked and kissed the spot over and over again as if to make up for the pain he had inflicted on it just a moment ago.

“I’m sorry, was that too much?” Tsukishima asked. They were in Tadashi’s office after all, so new rules might apply.

“No, keep going…we just have to make sure that nobody hears us. That would be just as awkward as someone walking in.” Tadashi hadn’t thought about it until know, but it might be possible that someone would try and eavesdrop on their conversation. People were awfully curious in this building.

Tsukishima nodded and dragged his teeth over the spot one more time, before he slipped his index finger into Tadashi’s hair tie and pulled it right off. Tadashi’s hair spilled over his shoulder, a few strands were hanging into his face. Tsukishima smiled and put them behind Tadashi’s ears.

Tadashi responded by grinding their hips together, making Tsukishima sigh. He continued running his hands along the hem of Tsukishima’s pants, before stopping at the button. He played with it a bit, while he listened to their heavy breathing, until Tsukishima interrupted the silence. “Tadashi, please…”

Tadashi circled the button one more time, before giving in to Tsukishima’s pleads. He wasn’t very good at teasing, he gave in too easily. He undid the button, slipping the pants right off his legs. He tossed them to the side and leaned in for another kiss, when Tsukishima stopped him.

“Is something not alright?” Tadashi asked with big eyes. If Tsukishima was feeling uncomfortable in any way he’d stop immediately, no questions asked.

“You didn’t fold the pants, they’ll get wrinkled,” Tsukishima said in a reproachful voice. Tadashi almost rolled his eyes. He would’ve taken it more seriously, if he wasn’t wearing nothing but his underwear right in front of him.

Tadashi gave him a messy kiss. “Screw the pants, you should focus on this instead.” Then he dropped to his knees, taking Tsukishima’s underwear off in one swift motion.

He heard Tsukishima sucking in his breath, as he started placing kisses from his knees up along his thighs. His thumbs were drawing circles around his soft thighs. He could feel Tsukishima leaning into the touch. Tadashi licked a trail along the inside of his left thigh, resting the urge to disrupt the pale skin with bitemarks. Tsukishima always complained that the contrast of the purples and blues of the bruises were too much, so he held back.

He could tell that Tsukishima was getting impatient. He was shifting on his spot on the desk, so Tadashi didn’t want to tease him anymore. He gently grabbed the base of his cock. It was warm in his hands. Tadashi gave it a few pumps, before he flicked his tongue over the tip. He continued licking it, encouraged by Tsukishima’s soft moans that he was trying to hold back. As much as Tadashi liked the idea that they were in his studio, he wanted to hear Tsukishima’s voice.

Tsukishima’s legs were shivering to his sides, as he took the tip into his mouth. There was a salty taste on his tongue, not that he minded it, as he slowly took the rest of his length into his mouth. He glanced up to see Tsukishima’s reaction as he started bobbing his head up and down. His eyes fluttered shut and he was biting his right hand to keep him from making any noises. Only soft whimpers and moans escaped his lips, which in return made Tadashi shudder. The hand Tsukishima wasn’t biting reached for his head and grabbed his hair. He didn’t pull it, he only used it to steady himself.

Tadashi didn’t need to watch his reactions to know what felt good. They had reached a level of comfort, where they both knew each other so well that they understood each other without words. They had been together for over a decade, first as best friends, that slowly transitioned to lovers. He knew he had Tsukishima’s full trust, otherwise he’d never let Tadashi go this far.

His breath got shorter and Tadashi could tell that he was getting close. He picked up the pace, and Tsukishima mumbled a soft ‘Tadashi’ as he came in his mouth.

“Oh god, where are the tissues?” Tsukishima said right afterwards and hopped from the desk. He saw some on the other side of the desk and quickly handed the entire box to Tadashi.

“Very romantic, really.” Tadashi replied after he had cleaned himself up, in a feigned upset voice. He got up and started rearranging everything on the desk. They had messed up his stack of paperwork completely.

Tsukishima cocked his head to one side in question. “You’re already cleaning up?”

“Yeah?”

“But what about you?”

“Do you think we have the time to go for one more round?”

“I think we can sneak one more in.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was only half as awkward for you to read as it was for me to write.  
> It required a lot of new vocabulary and expression so please excuse the weird wording sometimes, I tried.


End file.
